


historical bias

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [16]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus won’t believe it. It’s all too simple and straightforward to be the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	historical bias

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 13—Ah, happiness courts the light, so we deem the world is gay; but misery hides aloof, so we deem that misery there is none.
> 
> A/N: Ahh, don’t quite like how this came out.

Jack Vessalius saved the world. Or at least, what was left of it after Glen Baskerville went mad and destroyed an entire city. He stopped his best friend and his bloody sword at the cost of his life.

 

It’s written in every textbook, repeated by everyone. Jack Vessalius is the golden boy, the hero, the saviour.

 

Such a simple, easy fact.

 

Rufus snorts inelegantly as he tosses a book to the side. It’s too simple and easy a truth. So black and white.

 

Nothing is ever that clear-cut, especially when it comes to nobility. He’s uncovered enough scandals to know just how easily the truth can be buried, just how quickly honesty is sullied.

 

Moving along the library shelf, he starts to toss books off them. All of them are biased, all of them false. All he’s left with is a library full of lies.

 

Rufus steps on the books as he walks through the aisles. That was that, then. He’d just have to search in unconventional ways.

 

And to be honest, that was always more fun.

 

“Ru-kun?” Sheryl calls out, entering the library. He looks at his watch in surprise, is it already that late? “We’re going to miss it.”

 

“Sorry, coming!” Rufus almost runs to the entrance—it’s so rare that she goes out with him these days and there’s not a second to waste. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

 

She ignores his apologies and peers over his shoulder. “What were you doing making such a mess?”

 

Rufus smiles slyly. “It’s nothing, just getting rid of some garbage.”


End file.
